


Jealousy: A Mate's Downfall

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: The Alpha Series [10]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their limits, and Donghae is about to meet his. With work making it hard for him to see his mate, everyone has to witness Donghae's gradual descent into pure jealous insanity.</p><p>And we all know alphas are unpredictable, even more so when their mate is kept away from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy: A Mate's Downfall

 

 

 

Donghae was going insane.

 

And when he meant insane, he meant that he was close to just grabbing his mate and locking him away from the world so that no one would be able to get to him.

 

It had been _days_ now since he was last able to actually hold a decent conversation with Kyuhyun without the other having to run off to rehearse for his play or whatnot. Donghae couldn’t even remember the last time he was actually able to hold a decent conversation with his mate before the other had to run off somewhere.

 

Little promises became broken, accompanied with excuses of needing to be rehearsed, to become more _perfect_ than it was before.

 

Little mistakes that had to be fixed no matter what the time; little imperfections that had to be perfect.

 

Donghae was going mad from it.

 

It finally reached the point wherein he had to try not to grumble when Kyuhyun left their apartment yet again without even managing to eat dinner, settling on the couch whilst hugging a pillow against his chest, eyes staring blankly at the television screen with a pout on his lips.

 

It wasn’t fair.

 

His eyes swiveled upwards when he heard someone tentatively knock on the door, recognizing Hyukjae’s scent. He didn’t even need to call out to his best friend, simply giving him a sound of approval as he went back to watching the drama that was left on.

 

Something to do with the Joseon era - once again - and then something about an alien.

 

Donghae didn’t even bother paying attention anymore.

 

“You okay?” Hyukjae asked, taking a seat next to Donghae, mindful of his irritated mood. “I ran into Kyuhyun on his way out. Seems like he was in a hurry.”

 

Grumbling at the reminder, Donghae curled up even more with his pillow. “Stupid director had to call him in for more rehearsals,” he said grumpily - and if he would admit it, sulkily. “So Kyuhyunnie had to go.”

 

Hyukjae nodded slowly. “And dinner?”

 

“Untouched.” Donghae craned his neck in order to look at him. “You want it? I’m not gonna eat.”

 

“Hae, you need to it. You haven’t been eating properly since Kyuhyun’s gotten busy.”

 

“What’s the point in eating a meal I cook for two when my mate can’t even join me for it,” Donghae grumbles, bitter as he goes back to watching the drama. “It’s no fun eating alone.”

 

“Neither is starvation.”

 

Donghae sent the male a look.

 

“I mean it!” Hyukjae stresses, ignoring the look. “The more Kyuhyun becomes busy with this play, the more you become a hermit. Siwon hasn’t seen you at work for the last two days.”

 

“I’m the boss,” Donghae sniffs. “I can take a few days off when I want to.”

 

“Hiding in the apartment, twiddling your thumbs for him to return like a puppy with its owner, isn’t going to get him to notice you.” Hyukjae snorts. “Why don’t you just tell him how distant you two have become with his new project?”

 

“This drama makes no sense,” Donghae comments, frowning hard at the plot he was seeing.

 

“Don’t change the subject, Hae.”

 

Donghae sighs, forehead pinching in pain with a growing headache. “I can’t,” he says. “He’s too stressed with this stupid play that I can’t put more on him.”

 

Hyukjae sighs, letting that argument go at seeing the look on his best friend’s face. “Fine.”

 

They sit and watch the drama for a few minutes.

 

Hyukjae reaches over and slaps Donghae’s knee, shocking him. “C’mon,” he says as he rises. “Let’s eat.”

 

Donghae shakes his head, not moving. “I’m not hungry.”

 

Hyukjae folds his arms. “Get up.”

 

Donghae sends him a glower.

 

“I’ll eat with you, but you are eating tonight, Hae.” Hyukjae demands, and Donghae feels an irrational irritation build inside him.

 

Hyukjae acknowledges the shift in the air due to Donghae’s new mood, but remains firm. “You’re either eating with me, or you’re eating with me forcing it down your throat.”

 

The mere image of Hyukjae doing that distracted Donghae from his sudden irritation. “As if,” he scoffs.

 

Hyukjae raises his eyebrow in a challenge. “Try me.”

 

“I’d have you on your back before you could even get the food anywhere near me,” Donghae retorts as he rises.

 

“I’m quick with my hands,” Hyukjae smirks as he follows after Donghae as he heads into the kitchen.

 

Donghae sends him a unamused look at that not so innocent comment.

 

Hyukjae ignores it as he inspects the food Donghae had made. “So are you going to eat like a normal person, or do you want me to hand feed you?”

 

"Can you just go away?" Donghae mumbled, feeling Hyukjae grab his wrist and lead him into the kitchen.

 

He could practically hear the older male smirk. "Not a chance, Hae."

 

The younger simply whined until he was pulled into the kitchen.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun tiptoed into his shared apartment with Donghae, glancing around a little.

 

Though he knew that his mate wouldn't hurt him, he wasn't sure if that would actually hold. Being busy with the new play had him separated from his mate for hours on end and he missed the older.

 

Surprised to see no sign of his mate, Kyuhyun headed into the bedroom, stopping in the doorway upon seeing Donghae on the bed.

 

He smiled slightly and proceeded to hurry to get ready for bed, wanting nothing more but to join the older.

 

After freshening up and slipping into something more comfortable, Kyuhyun slid into bed and snuggled up against Donghae.

 

"Kyu?" He heard Donghae mumble out.

 

Kyuhyun smiled. "Go back to sleep, Hae."

 

He heard the older mumble something else before wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun's waist, bringing him close against the alpha.

 

"G'night."

 

Kyuhyun held back a chuckle. "Good night."

 

 

 

“So I hear you have a date tonight.”

 

Glancing up from the stock order he was in the process of doing, Donghae stared at the other alpha. “What?”

 

Siwon flopped down into the chair opposite Donghae’s desk. “You and Kyu are finally having a night to yourselves!”

 

Donghae narrowed his eyes slightly. “How did you hear about that?”

 

“Hyuk.”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes. “What, are me and Kyu the topic of gossip at the moment?”

 

Siwon nods. “We’re all just keeping an eye out.”

 

Donghae frowns. “On what?”

 

Siwon smirks. “On seeing our alpha being jealous.”

 

Donghae feels a muscle in his jaw twitch at the smirk. “I’m not jealous.”

 

Siwon raised an eyebrow in mock disbelief. “Oh?”

 

Donghae shakes his head, looking down back at the lists. “I’m just missing him.”

 

“And that’s it?”

 

Donghae hums as he writes.

 

“So what do you think about the new kiss scene that was added into the play?”

 

The pen in his hand makes a soft cracking noise.

 

“What?” Donghae asks calmly, aiming to be as neutral as he can be as his wolf begins to growl.

 

Siwon nods, eyes studying him closely. “Apparently, Kyu’s got another kiss scene to do. So doesn’t that make it three now?”

 

Another cracking sound.

 

Donghae managed a smile. "It's all for work. It doesn't mean he enjoys it."

 

"Who knows. Maybe," Siwon hummed out. "I heard there might be a sex scene, too. But—"

 

His abruptly stopped talking when the pen in Donghae's hand snapped in two, both halves dropping to the table.

 

He blinked before smirking, looking at Donghae, whose eye was twitching.

 

"Not jealous, huh?"

 

Donghae glowered at him. "Shut up. Go bother someone else."

 

"No, I don't want to,” Siwon sings.

 

"That makes you sound like a child," the older said, voice a bit gruffy as he tried to control his jealousy.

 

Siwon just smirked. "If it gets you to admit you're jealous, I don't mind."

 

He yelped, scrambling off of the chair when Donghae threw a book at him. "Hae!"

 

"Go bother someone else," Donghae said, acting nonchalant as if he hadn't just thrown a book at the other alpha, looking for another pen. "Better yet, get to work and stop slacking off."

 

Before Siwon can comment back, Donghae’s phone rang with his message tone.

 

Seeing it was from his mate, Donghae began to smile as he opened the message.

 

His smile fell from his lips.

 

_Please don’t be mad, but I’ve been asked to attend a meal with the crew tonight and it’ll be rude if I don’t join them. I’ll make it up to you, promise!_

 

“Donghae?” Siwon called his name hesitantly.

 

Donghae had to force his fingers to release their deathgrip on his phone before he could crush it.

 

“Finish this,” Donghae orders, voice a growl as he abandons the work in favour of storming to the office door.

 

Siwon winces as Donghae slams the door shut behind him.

 

“Looks like the date is off,” he sighs to himself.

 

 

 

Joining his cast in a cheer, Kyuhyun turned to his side to take a drink of the soju his director had poured for him.

 

Masking the sour wince at the strong taste, Kyuhyun turned back to join in with the conversations going on.

 

As they waited for their meat to cook on the grill, Kyuhyun heard the door to the restaurant they were at open again and curiously glanced over to see if it was the late member arriving.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart lurched up into his throat at seeing his mate and some of his pack.

 

Kyuhyun could only watch in shock as the group was lead to the table near his before he was dragged into another conversation about today’s practise.

 

Keeping a subtle eye on the group, mainly his mate, Kyuhyun tried to read how pissed of the male was for him to purposely come to this restaurant tonight.

 

Donghae kept his eyes on him, his eyes dark.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, fidgeting slightly as he looked away.

 

He faintly heard Siwon call out Donghae’s name, his grip tightening on his glass when he heard Donghae’s deep voice respond to the other alpha.

 

The scent of jealousy was pungent in the air.

 

 _It’s okay, he won’t do anything_ , Kyuhyun’s wolf tried to assure him, but Kyuhyun could feel it panic a little, too.

 

Before he could even retort, the jealousy was gone, and it left Kyuhyun blinking at how abrupt it was, making him wonder if he just imagined it.

 

As he glanced back over at his mate, he didn’t hear his castmate call out to him. Jerking in surprise, he turned around and barely caught the drunk woman in time.

 

“Kyuhyun~ah~” the woman sang out, giggling drunkenly. “You were so good, today!”

 

Kyuhyun managed a strained smile. “Thank you. You, too.”

 

The woman laughed. “You’re a good kisser, you know,” she said, grinning brightly. “How about we do a reenactment?”

 

“No, thank-”

 

Kyuhyun heard his pack members’ concerned voices when the sound of something breaking reached his ears. Looking up over at the table, he saw Donghae being led outside by Siwon, wondering just what happened until he caught sight of the broken bowl on the table, along with some tiny spots of blood.

 

He hastily excused himself, worry taking over him as he headed outside to confront his mate.

 

Only to see him gone with Siwon hitting his head against the wall lightly a few times.

 

“Um…”

 

“Oh, Kyuhyun,” Siwon greeted without looking. “Just go back to your castmates. All is good. No trouble here!”

 

Kyuhyun stood there, torn with what to do.

 

“Where did-”

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon sighed his name and lifted his head to look at him, “he’s just gone to cool down, he’ll be fine.”

 

Kyuhyun gnawed at his bottom lip, nodding a little.

 

As he turned to head back inside, Siwon’s voice stopped him.

 

“You should try and take it easy at work for a little bit,” the alpha comments lightly and Kyuhyun glances over his shoulder at him. “You’re working too hard.”

 

Kyuhyun gave the alpha a small smile. “It’ll pay off though,” he says lightly.

 

As Kyuhyun goes back inside, Siwon shakes his head. Tonight was only the beginning of Donghae losing his cool over his jealousy, if things didn’t improve, it’s only going to be a matter of time before Donghae’s going to either say or do something stupid.

 

 

 

“Hae!” Kyuhyun shouted his name urgently from the living room. “Hurry up!”

 

Donghae dumped his cup of juice in the sink, toast between his teeth, as he hurried to get ready so that he could take Kyuhyun to work.

 

It was the only way he could get just a little more time with his mate. It was sad.

 

Hurrying past the fridge, Donghae halted at seeing something catch his eye.

 

Biting off a huge piece of toast, Donghae growled to himself as he glared at the offending mini calendar on the door.

 

Picking up the pen that hung with it, Donghae drew another circle around the one of the dates that Kyuhyun had marked, but for different reasons.

 

The date was for the last of Kyuhyun’s shows, and as Donghae firmly marked it, digging the pen deep into the paper, both he and his wolf felt a little bit better at marking the day so clear.

 

“Donghae!”

 

Taking another bite of his toast, Donghae almost skipped to join his frantic mate in the living room, leaving the paper slightly a mess now due to the black ink covering that date slot.

 

 

 

It would be a lie to say that the pack wasn’t worried.

 

It would even be more of a lie to say that they thought Kyuhyun wasn’t the cause of it.

 

And by now, they were all desperately wishing Kyuhyun would stop focusing so much on work and start paying attention to their alpha again.

 

Otherwise, they have a pissed off alpha to deal with, and dealing a jealous Donghae was at the very bottom of their to-do lists.

 

“Donghae, calm down,” Hyukjae said, trying his best not to get a headache from the all the pacing Donghae was doing. “Kyuhyun will get off of work soon.”

 

Donghae snarled, eyes flickering between gold and brown before it finally chose the latter. “No, because he’s going to be late - _again_.”

 

“One would think you’ve gotten used to being brushed aside by now,” Sungmin commented, only to yelp and hide behind Hyukjae when Donghae sent him a glare. “I take back what I said, sorry!”

 

Siwon shook his head, finally getting up and forcing Donghae to sit down, ignoring the growl he received, and dropped a plate of food in front of him. “Eat,” he told him sternly. “Then you can go pick up Kyuhyun.”

 

“Or, you know, he’s off flirting with his castmate.”

 

Both Siwon and Hyukjae gave Sungmin a look, who looked back at them innocently. “What? It’s true!”

 

“Hae-hyung,” Jonghyun spoke up quietly, earning his alpha’s attention. “Just please calm down. Kyuhyun-hyung will be finished soon and then you can go back receiving his attention again.”

 

“Yeah, but with such a high-scale play like this, people are bound to notice Kyuhyun more,” Hyukjae noted. “And if his talents are truly recognized, people will want to recruit him for bigger things and then he won’t have any time on his hands again.”

 

“Are you _trying_ to piss me off?” Donghae demanded, glaring at his best friend, who shrugged innocently.

 

“How about we go for a run?” Siwon suggested. “It’ll be good for you.”

 

Donghae shrugs.

 

“Oh for the love of-” Hyukjae cuts himself off and phantoms throttling his best friend. “Just take him on a run,” he orders Siwon.

 

Donghae’s phone rings with a message tone and all of them hold their breath as Donghae quickly opens it.

 

Neither of them move or relax at the sickening smile that grows on the alpha’s face.

 

“What is it?” Hyukjae dares to ask.

 

“He sent me a picture of himself,” Donghae smiles, fingers moving fast in reply.

 

Hyukjae makes a gagging sound and gets shoved and a pillow thrown at him for it.

 

“Let’s go for a run just the night before opening night,” Donghae says, at ease as he tucks his phone away. “That way we’re all chilled for when see it.”

 

“You mean, you’re chilled and won’t commit murder,” Sungmin mutters.

 

He squeaked when Donghae sent him a glare, immediately cowering behind Siwon.

 

“Never ever piss him off,” Siwon advised as he watched Donghae stalk out of the apartment.

 

 

 

Opening night was hectic.

 

There were hundreds of people in the theatre, signifying just how many people had been expecting for this musical to come out.

 

But it hadn’t escape the pack’s notice that Donghae had grown increasingly tense once the musical had begun. Despite his initial reaction of being able to see his mate in his element, Donghae’s jealousy over his close relations on stage and kiss scenes had taken over.

 

It finally prompted Siwon to pick Donghae up and forcibly drag his alpha out of the theatre before he ended up going on stage and cause a rampage.

 

While there was a brief ruckus in the audience at the disturbance, the pack had finally managed to settle everything before security noticed. Thankfully, it hadn’t disturbed the play; otherwise, Kyuhyun would have given them hell for sure for ruining it.

 

Though, it left them at a loss after it was over with Kyuhyun demanding them where his mate was.

 

“What do you mean Siwon had to drag him out?” Kyuhyun demanded, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at his fellow pack members.

 

Hyukjae cleared his throat upon seeing how the others didn’t want to answer him.

 

“Let’s just say that Hae’s control slipped a little and he nearly tried to kill a woman,” Hyukjae said vaguely, earning a horrified expression from his pack member. “Uh…”

 

“Hae’s fine,” Siwon piped up as he rejoined the pack.

 

Kyuhyun frowned, shooting him a suspicious look. “Where’s Hae?”

 

The alpha shot him a smile. “He’s just going for a run,” he told him. “The fresh air would do him some good.”

 

“But he didn’t even stay for that long,” Kyuhyun whined, looking upset at that.

 

Sungmin reached over to pat his shoulder. “There’s still other nights. Hae’s just going through a rough time; he’ll get over it.”

 

“Hopefully,” Ryeowook mumbled, earning an elbow in the ribs from Henry.

 

Ignoring Ryeowook’s pained yelps, Siwon gave Kyuhyun a smile. “Come on, let’s go eat.”

 

“I can’t...I promised my castmates I’d have dinner with them for a successful opening night,” Kyuhyun told them.

 

Hyukjae shook his head. “So your castmates are more important than your mate?”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Hyuk,” Siwon hissed.

 

His mate just rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air. “Forget what I said. I’m gonna go look for Hae and hang out with him. Better than staying here.”

 

“Wait a- Hyukjae!” Siwon called out to his mate as Hyukjae left the theatre.

 

Sungmin rubbed Kyuhyun’s shoulder soothingly upon seeing the hurt look on the actor’s face. “Just don’t mind him. You know how Hyuk can be so sensitive to Hae’s feelings.”

 

Kyuhyun sighed, a torn look gracing his face. “I know things are tough, but I’m not intentionally doing it.”

 

“We know,” Sungmin consoles. “It’s just that, it’s really starting to get at Hae.”

 

Kyuhyun groans, aggravated as he steps away from Sungmin. “It’s hard for me too!” He snaps in frustration. “Do you think I like working all hours and not getting to see anyone?”

 

“Okay, Kyu,” Siwon says carefully as Kyuhyun shakes his head, turning to leave. “Kyu, wait!”

 

Kyuhyun walks away from them, back stiff and hands clenched.

 

Siwon feels his temple throb slightly as Sungmin sighs.

 

“Now we have two pissed off werewolves.”

 

 

 

As the shows came and went, Donghae was unable to actually sit in one for the full time.

 

Kyuhyun, of course, knew this.

 

It was why he was currently not speaking to Donghae, so their lack of communication to begin with was now non existent.

 

Donghae was close to ripping his hair out.

 

As the time ticked closer to the beginning of Kyuhyun’s last show, Donghae physically forced himself to remain seated in the last row at the back of the theatre.

 

No one was with him this time. He was doing this completely solo.

 

As the audience’s hushes quietened as the house lights dimmed down, Donghae gripped the sides of his chair as he prepared himself and his wolf for the two hour musical.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun knew he was here.

 

The scent of him growing jealous was really making Kyuhyun struggle to stay focused.

 

It was like the time they had first met a couple of years ago.

 

Coming to the interval, Kyuhyun breathed a sigh of relief as he escaped to his dressing room, knowing that this would be where his mate will run away. Again.

 

As he sat in his room after another wardrobe change, Kyuhyun was checking his messages from his pack members wishing him luck on his last night.

 

He found it strange that none of them had came tonight since usually Hyuk or Siwon would accompany Donghae to prevent him from kicking off.

 

Shutting his phone off, Kyuhyun prepared himself for the final half of the musical.

 

He was sad that it was ending, the things he’s learned from his seniors and the directors are something he’ll cherish. He’s really grown as an actor these last few weeks, and Kyuhyun was grateful for the experiences he’s encountered.

 

But, he just can’t wait for it to be over with.

 

As one of the stage managers came for him, Kyuhyun felt a lot more at ease now that he knew his mate wouldn’t be out there and that it was the final act.

 

He could understand why his mate was so stressed about this musical - it was the first one either of them have experienced with Kyuhyun being so full on with another actor.

 

Kyuhyun himself would probably experience bouts of jealousy if the roles were switched. So while he had been upset that his mate couldn’t sit through a full show, over the last few days, he had seen it from Donghae’s view.

 

Which was why, once this was over with, Kyuhyun was going to lock them both away in their apartment and give the male his full attention.

 

Kyuhyun shuddered. He couldn’t wait.

 

 

 

Staring down at the claw marks in the chair’s arm, Donghae couldn’t stop grinning.

 

He had managed to sit through the entire thing!

 

As the audience hollered again as the cast came back for the last bow, Donghae stood up, proudness swelling in his chest as he clapped the loudest as he watched his mate shine.

 

However, he could feel his wolf stirring when one of the actresses walked over to kiss Kyuhyun on the cheek, prompting him to leave the theatre in haste.

 

He just managed to last the two hours through his mate’s musical - he didn’t want to ruin the finale just because of his jealousy.

 

Waiting in the front lobby, Donghae took several deep breaths to calm himself, feeling his wolf start to calm down as well.

 

Glancing over to the doors, he could see the crowd dispersing, all of them talking excitedly about the musical. A faint smile painted his lips upon hearing how much they were complimenting his mate and his acting, though his eye did twitch with the comments of how hot Kyuhyun was.

 

With a deep breath, he hastily headed out of the theatre, knowing that more than likely his mate would end up going to dinner with his castmates again - hopefully for the last time.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun sighed in relief when he finally managed to escape his castmates, feeling a bit guilty for brushing them off, but he was in a rush to get home.

 

It was finally a chance to spend time with his mate without any interferences!

 

He was slightly disappointed when he discovered that his mate had left so soon after the show, already expecting too much when Donghae had managed to last the two past hours in the musical. He felt proud of him, but it could only get so far until Donghae’s jealousy finally got the best of him.

 

Pursing his lips, Kyuhyun managed to hitch a ride on the bus, texting the other members in the pack not to bother him and Donghae that night.

 

Immediately, texts were sent back, assuring him that none of them would do anything to interfere with them - Hyukjae and Siwon especially since they lived right next door to them.

 

With a grin on his face, he began to think on what he could do to make it up to his mate for the past few weeks. It would take a lot to sate his mate’s jealousy, but Kyuhyun couldn’t help but feel a burn go through his body at all the possible scenarios that ran through his head.

 

It was making him feel excited.

 

He practically sprinted up to his shared apartment with Donghae, not wanting to wait for the elevator, and locked the door once he got inside and scanned the place for his mate. When he heard the sound of rustling cloth, Kyuhyun headed to the bedroom just in time to see his mate changing.

 

When Donghae finally noticed him, he looked surprised.

 

“Kyu-”

 

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence as Kyuhyun walked over to him and kissed him hard.

 

Kyuhyun pressed his mate back roughly, backing him up against their closet and moaning as Donghae clutched at him, gripping his rear tightly as he licked at Kyuhyun’s mouth, their breathing harsh as they try to get enough of each other quickly.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands ran up the bare chest of his mate, moaning lowly in the back of his throat as he feels the skin give beneath his fingers, his nails lightly digging in as his mate presses him closer, fixing their bodies against each other.

 

“More,” Kyuhyun pants out as Donghae starts to make little growling sounds as his hands grope his rear, touch possessive.

 

Kyuhyun gasps in delight as his mate quickly reverses their positions, and throws his head back against the closet door as Donghae’s mouth moves down his neck, kissing and nipping him as his hands slowly lift him up.

 

Wrapping his legs around his mate’s hips, Kyuhyun clutches at the male’s soft brown hair as he desperately tries to get the male to be a little more firmer. “Come on,” he pants out, shuddering beneath him, arching for more of his mate.

 

Kyuhyun gasp in surprise as Donghae pins him with his hips against the wall, his hands ripping Kyuhyun’s from his hair to pin them up against the wall.

 

“Hae-”

 

“If anyone is going to be calling the shots right now, it will be me,” Donghae murmurs, and Kyuhyun shudders with arousal as he sees his mate’s eyes grow darker, his scent getting stronger. “For weeks you have denied me of you.”

 

“Not intentionally, though!” Kyuhyun defends as Donghae keeps him pinned.

 

He swallows, heart rate climbing as his mate’s grip on him tightens.

 

“You allowed everyone else but your _mate_ to touch you,” Donghae growls out thickly.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, whining softly. “Please.”

 

Donghae breathes through his nose, his eyes lowering back to Kyuhyun’s parted and reddened lips.

 

Kyuhyun knocks his head against the door as Donghae slightly rocks against him, his eyes flickering between gold and brown. “I’m yours,” Kyuhyun whispers, breath catching before he starts to squirm, whining again as Donghae releases their bonding scent. “Oh fuck, please, Hae.”

 

The room suddenly spins and Kyuhyun’s lost for air as he’s pressed against their mattress, his mate caging him as he starts to undress Kyuhyun, his eyes gold.

 

Seeing his mate’s wolf, Kyuhyun keens, reaching up for him.

 

Donghae meets him for a heated kiss, and the taste of the male plus their bonding scent has Kyuhyun’s head spinning as his shirt rips, Donghae chucking the material away from them.

 

He moans when he feels a nail run over his nipple, head thrown back as Donghae moves immediately for his neck.

 

Kyuhyun cries out, need flooding him as Donghae’s teeth dig into him.

 

Clutching at him, he shuddered as he felt his mate start to slowly suck on his neck, panting heavily as he tried to get more of his mate.

 

“Donghae,” Kyuhyun whined, hips moving upwards to get some sort of friction.

 

He released another whine when Donghae kept him pinned down, whimpering a few times in a vain attempt to get his mate to abide by his wishes, but he gasped when Donghae moved from his neck to kiss him deeply, moaning as his mate deepened the kiss enough that he could start to feel his lips start to bruise.

 

As Donghae pulled back, Kyuhyun took in the sight of his mate; his golden eyes glowing while his chest heaved as he breathed heavily.

 

The combined sight with their bonding scent only filled Kyuhyun’s need to have his mate.

 

“Donghae, please,” Kyuhyun whined, reaching for his mate again. “Want you.”

 

Saying nothing, Donghae ducked down, causing Kyuhyun to cry out when he felt a tongue against his nipple. He gripped Donghae’s hair, his own head thrown back as Donghae gently grabbed the nub with his teeth, pulling on it a little and causing little sparks of pleasure to go down Kyuhyun’s spine.

 

“I’ll make sure that the only name you’ll ever call out is mine,” he heard Donghae murmur, causing him to shudder at the possessiveness in his tone.

 

Donghae being possessive was nothing new, but Kyuhyun never witnessed it to its full extent as he did now.

 

He enjoyed it.

 

“Dong-” Kyuhyun cried out when he felt his pants and boxers become yanked off his legs, a hand soon wrapped around him. His hips jerked up, but he whined when Donghae pinned his hips down, body trembling.

 

Donghae stared hard at him, saying nothing, but Kyuhyun understood the message anyway.

 

So he laid there, trying his best not to buck upwards as Donghae began to go down his body, teasing him with his lips and tongue.

 

Every time he teased a sensitive spot, Kyuhyun squirmed, making small whimpering noises.

 

“Please,” he whined.

 

His breathing hitched when Donghae slowly began to stroke him.

 

For the next couple of minutes, Kyuhyun was subjected to Donghae brutally teasing him, his touch light or too slow, never enough to take the ache off Kyuhyun’s building need.

 

As he began to thrash around the bed, hissing and whimpering for Donghae to stop it and just _get on with it,_ Donghae abruptly stopped, moving away from him, the room’s chill meeting Kyuhyun’s flushed body.

 

“On your knees.”

 

Shuddering at the growled order, Kyuhyun rolls over and gets himself ready as he hears Donghae get what they need.

 

But if Kyuhyun thought his mate was going to be nice and no longer tease, he was wrong.

 

“Donghae!” Kyuhyun cries out, face buried into the covers, his hips twitching as his mate purposely continues to go slow, taking his time in preparing him.

 

Donghae’s grip on his hips kept him in check though, his two fingers inside him doing everything they should be, but not deep enough for Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t take it! It had been way too long since Donghae teased him like this, hell, it’s been way too long since they last had sex. But as Kyuhyun begged and pawed at their bed, trying to entice his mate to hurry up as he took his time in savouring Kyuhyun’s reactions, drawing out more desperate and needy sounds, Donghae did the exact opposite of what he wanted.

 

“Hae!” Kyuhyun cries out as his mate leaves him, looking behind him, hair obscuring his view.

 

Donghae’s gold eyes sparkle. “It’s only fair,” Donghae says, and Kyuhyun moans, rocking a little as he hears the sound of his mate slicking himself up.

 

“How is it?” Kyuhyun snaps out, frustrated, and he bucks, head hanging as Donghae spanks him, whining as he pushes back.

 

Kyuhyun feels the head of Donghae’s cock press against his ring of muscles and he starts to pant, the anticipation and overall need to be taken causing him to slowly lose his mind.

 

As he begins to chant under his breath for Donghae to go further, Kyuhyun moans out in relief as Donghae presses into him, sinking into him.

 

Another, but stronger, dose of their bonding scent sends Kyuhyun’s skin burning, his dick aching, and him shaking as he feels Donghae twitch inside him, hear his mate’s desperate intakes of air as he tries to keep still, allowing Kyuhyun to adjust.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t want to wait anymore.

 

As he rocks back, moaning loudly at how fucking good it feels, Donghae’s hands guide him, allowing Kyuhyun to slowly fuck himself, hands fisting the sheets as he feels Donghae’s mouth on the middle of his back.

 

“Please,” Kyuhyun begs, trying hard. “Please!”

 

Donghae starts to thrust, and both of them groan out. Kyuhyun drops his head back down to the sheets, arching more to get his mate deeper, to feel him more as Donghae gets into a rhythm and fucks him properly.

 

As his mate started to slowly go faster, Kyuhyun moaned in approval. He let out a scream of pleasure when Donghae finally hit that spot within him, beginning to beg his mate to go faster, harder - anything to make him reach his release quickly.

 

He could start to feel himself start to come, the head of his cock leaking, but he cried out in protest when his mate wrapped his hand around him and gently squeezed, halting his release.

 

“ _Hae!_ ” Kyuhyun whined.

 

Kyuhyun let out a short yell of protest when Donghae slipped out of him, turning his head to yell at his mate, only to stop when the older yanked him off the bed.

 

Clinging to his mate, Kyuhyun was distracted when Donghae kissed him deeply, unaware of them moving away from the bed.

 

He cried out when he felt something cold against his bare back, shuddering at the cool sensation against the heat of his body.

 

“Hae,” the younger mumbled, his body shaking as Donghae slowly began to rock against him. “Not here.”

 

Donghae stared at him for a long moment, teasing him as he moved so that the head of his cock was pressed against his hole.

 

“Why not?” Donghae purred, his golden eyes shining with amusement and lust.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat up. “People are going to see us!” he hissed.

 

He threw his head back, ignoring the sharp pain from where his head hit the glass as Donghae began to slowly push inside of him.

 

“That’s the point,” he heard his mate breathe out against his ear. “I will make the whole world see just exactly who you belong to, _dear mate_.”

 

Kyuhyun cried out as Donghae was back inside him, immediately hitting that spot within him.

 

He clutched at his shoulders, no longer caring about being seen as Donghae proceeded to fuck him hard and fast, causing him to moan loudly as he was hit by their bonding scent.

 

But he wasn’t able to savor it for long when his mate pulled out of him again, causing him to cuss at his mate before Donghae spun him around so that he was facing the window. He felt embarrassment flood through him, but he couldn’t bear to concentrate as Donghae thrusted into him, causing him to whine.

 

He clawed at the window, his breath fogging up the glass as Donghae practically pushed him up against it, shuddering at the sensation.

 

Kyuhyun moaned loudly when Donghae dug his teeth into his shoulder, his hand wrapping around him and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

 

As he tried to muster up enough coherency, he briefly saw a few people across from their building, staring from their home, but couldn’t even give a damn due to the way his mate was taking him, marking him in front of everyone.

 

“Fuck, Hae,” Kyuhyun mumbled. “Fuck. Go faster, harder - anything to show that you’re the only one for me. Make me yours for good.”

 

He cried out when his words caused Donghae to bite him harder, his body burning as their bonding scent completely surrounded him now, filling his senses so that all he could focus on was his mate.

 

Donghae clutched at him tightly, possessively, around his chest as his other hand worked him faster, causing Kyuhyun to smack his forehead off the window as he pants against it, hearing the little growls erupt from Donghae as his mark on Kyuhyun deepens.

 

Crying out when Donghae released his hold on his shoulder, Kyuhyun didn’t have time to even think before Donghae was pressing against him harder, arching him up further against the glass, his breathing loud and heavy against Kyuhyun’s ear as Kyuhyun began to feel his release coming, tightening around his mate.

 

“Mine,” Donghae snarls as he thrusts harder, hitting Kyuhyun’s spot and Kyuhyun cries out as the hot dose of pleasure floors him, dragging him faster to the edge as their scent and the sound of them fucking consume him.

 

Kyuhyun’s almost there, so close, and he’s sobbing again, desperate as he clutches at Donghae's arm around his chest as the male moves faster.

 

When he feels Donghae’s mouth on the back of his neck, Kyuhyun digs his nails into Donghae’s flesh, growling at him to fucking do it, to mark him.

 

And he does.

 

Kyuhyun’s voice gives out on him as he comes, crying out his release as Donghae snarls, teeth locked on Kyuhyun as he starts to rutt against him as Kyuhyun brings him to the edge too.

 

Kyuhyun slumps against the window, moaning as Donghae tries to ease his jerky thrusts as he comes down from his high too.

 

His face was sweaty, the glass smeared with it and condensation. Looking down, Kyuhyun groaned at seeing the other mess on the window.

 

“I am not cleaning that,” he complains, and he gasps softly as Donghae presses kisses over his marks, easing any pain that may linger due to his roughness.

 

Not that Kyuhyun would ever complain, it’s a pain he proudly cherishes; the mark of his mate.

 

Hearing Donghae chuckle roughly, Kyuhyun feels his mate gently pull him off the window and he bonelessly falls into his mate’s embrace.

 

Humming, Kyuhyun smiles into the kiss his mate sweetly gives him, feeling Donghae’s hands covering his rear.

 

“Give me a minute,” Kyuhyun chides playfully as his mate touches him as he leads them slowly back to the bed.

 

Donghae grins and nips at his lips as he eases them down.

 

As Kyuhyun lavishes in the affectionate attention his mate is giving him, he knows that whilst he enjoys seeing just how much his mate wants him and gets possessive, he adores these moments where he can feel just how much he means to his mate.

 

Curling up against Donghae, Kyuhyun clutches at him, returning the love.

 

“Sorry for ignoring you,” Kyuhyun murmured when they parted, feeling Donghae gently brush his bangs aside.

 

Donghae’s lips quirked into a half-smile. “Just be sure not to do it again; otherwise, I’m not sure what I’ll end up doing.”

 

Making a promise, Kyuhyun closed his eyes as he was tugged back into a kiss.

 

He would just have to make sure that, even if he does end up landing roles in a high production play, he won’t ignore his mate again.

 

Kyuhyun knew how much these past few weeks were rough on both of them, but he intended to make up every day that he had unintentionally ignored his mate.

 

He just hoped his ass would survive by the end of it all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and loved this series! We hope you all enjoyed this last instalment of it ^-^


End file.
